


семья

by k_sammers



Series: целый век [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers
Summary: Они с дядей долгое время были единственными людьми друг у друга. Мама не могла навещать его часто, тем более, во время терапии, когда любое воспоминание о старом доме могло быть триггером. Зуко привык считать семьёй только их двоих – себя и дядю. Постепенно он снова возобновил общение с Мэй и Тай Ли, и, кажется, они стали ещё ближе. Ещё позднее, свои места в этом «кругу» заняли его друзья. Потом они с Аангом начали встречаться.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: целый век [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839895
Kudos: 19





	семья

**Author's Note:**

> блять, ну я честно не думала, что так получится.  
> варнинг! озай - мудак, задеваем прошлое зуко и опять пробегаемся по его страхам (ничоновово).  
> (читайте серию, подписывайтесь на факбук и вк - ссылки в описании профиля)
> 
> ынжой:)
> 
> 02.07.2020

Дядя Айро славился своим умением заваривать самый вкусный чай в городе и знанием определённого количества весьма поучительных, но не очень понятных историй.

Зуко не представлял, что бы без него делал.

Он был рядом всю его жизнь. Зуко помнил, как дядя и Лу Тен навещали их с Азулой, и они втроём играли в догонялки по всему дому. Как мама просила их стоять спокойно, чтобы сфотографировать для Айро. Как он катал маленькую Азулу на спине, и как плакал, когда Лу Тен погиб.  
Через несколько месяцев родители Зуко развелись. Ему тогда было одиннадцать. В то же время, начался худший, по мнению Зуко, период в его жизни.

Два года тирании его отца. Два года, когда с ним обращались, как с мусором, как с ненужной обузой. Первые месяцы, когда он пытался смириться с уходом мамы, пролетели быстро и относительно гладко. Всё последующее время напоминало ему психологическую мясорубку.  
Отсудить и забрать его к себе мама не смогла. У Озая было достаточно как влияния, так и денег, чтобы не позволить этому случиться. Он и не позволил.

Зуко к себе забрал дядя.

Он заменил ему отца – того, кем Озай никогда не был. Дядя был внимательнее и аккуратнее, уважал его личное пространство и даже оплатил психотерапию, окончательно поставившую Зуко на ноги. Установки, вбитые Озаем, всё равно пробивались на свет – Зуко был тревожнее и вспыльчивее, чем следовало, недооценивал себя и стыдился принимать помощь. Но чем больше времени проходило, тем реже это случалось.  
Он помог ему преодолеть это и продолжал помогать, даже когда Зуко отказывался его слушать. Дядя и этому сумел найти оправдание. Он всегда находил ему оправдания.

« _Тебя растили в жестокой среде, Зуко. Ненависти и страха. Именно этот страх душит тебя сейчас, из него произрастают все твои переживания и волнения. Но я знаю, что ты сумеешь его побороть. Он не сможет сломить тебя_ ».

Зуко представить не мог, что с ним стало бы, если бы дядя не забрал его вовремя. Угрозами или уговорами, может быть, Озай сделал это добровольно – ему удалось. Он вырвал его из этого ада, дал шанс на нормальную жизнь, помог ему вылечиться. Зуко не знал, чем мог оплатить ему, кроме уважения и доверия. Любви. Дядя смог научить его любить и не бояться этого, принимать свои чувства, бороться за них. Зуко всем был ему обязан, даже своей жизнью.  
Единственным напоминанием о его прошлом был так и не заживший шрам.

Окружающим они казались обычными – добродушный улыбчивый старик и его немного замкнутый племянник. Долгое время, единственными из посторонних, знавшими о произошедшем были Мэй и Тай Ли. Последняя до сих пор просила Зуко писать ей как можно чаще, когда они с дядей приезжали к Озаю, чтобы встретиться с мамой. Юридически Зуко всё ещё был его сыном и учтённые судом встречи с матерью проходили по правилам Озая. Зуко ждал и ненавидел эти дни одновременно, но ничего поделать не мог. Маме редко удавалось встретиться с ним наедине, вне гнетущей их обоих атмосферы, но именно эти дни казались ему самыми лучшими.

И всё-таки, не смотря на реальное присутствие матери в его жизни, Зуко считал своей настоящей семьёй лишь дядю. Он любил её, но проведённое под влиянием Озая время наложило свой отпечаток. Когда он нуждался в поддержке и заботе – рядом с ним был только его дядя. И того не смущало называть их, пусть и маленькой, но семьёй – двух людей, нуждавшихся друг в друге, обрётших то, чего больше не имели. Сына и родителя. Сумевших, не смотря на произошедшее, справиться со всем вместе.

Зуко знал, что может довериться ему во всём. Всеми своими переживаниями, своими мыслями и страхами, он мог поделиться только с дядей. Тот был способен успокоить его и направить в нужное русло, давал понять, что он всегда готов помочь. В юности Зуко это игнорировал. Став старше, часто об этом жалел и начал прислушиваться к советам намного чаще. И всё-таки, на какой-то срок, совершенно об этом позабыл.  
Влюблённость в Аанга застала его резко и неожиданно. Сбила ориентиры, запутала в его же мыслях и обезоружила. Зациклившись на своих чувствах, Зуко и не подумал поговорить с дядей, не подумал, что его отстранённость может насторожить и заставить беспокоиться. И когда он, наконец, со всем разобрался – с любовью, с Аангом, с их отношениями – тревога навалилась на него с новой силой. Вцепилась, словно когтями, задушив весь здравый смысл.

Зуко отчётливо помнил тот день, когда он окончательно решил всё ему рассказать – как он ходил кругами по комнате, вслушиваясь в успокаивающий голос Аанга. На словах он, тем не менее, не сосредотачивался, запутавшись в старых погребённых страхах.  
Аанг по телефону говорил ему какие-то банальные вещи, вроде « _Сделай глубокий вдох_ » и « _Ты со всем справишься, я в тебя верю_ », которые ни черта не помогали. Зуко раздражённо и нервно выдыхал, кивая, совершенно не думая о том, что Аанг его не видит.

– Зуко,– с укором сказал Аанг,– ты меня совсем не слушаешь.

– Слушаю,– упрямо возразил тот, и оба знали, что это не так.

Аанг в динамике как-то неопределённо вздохнул.

– Не мельтеши. Сядь и послушай, – и откуда он всё всегда знает? Зуко выдохнул в очередной раз и послушно опустился на кровать. Тот продолжил: – Всё будет хорошо.

Он улыбался. Зуко чувствовал это по его голосу, и, почему-то, это действительно успокаивало. Аанг вообще действовал на него совершено удивительным образом – иногда даже дяде не удавалось утихомирить взбешённого Зуко за короткое время. Он всё ещё боролся с внезапными вспышками гнева, но теперь у него был человек, способный ему в этом помочь.

– Хорошо,– Зуко снова кивнул.– Спасибо.

– Не за что, – Аанг замолк на секунду, а потом насмешливо добавил: – И прекращай кивать во время телефонных разговоров, я тебя всё равно не вижу.

– Как ты…

– В динамике шелестит. О… мне пора, извини. До завтра?

Зуко задумчиво прикусил губу. «Завтра» будет зависеть от реакции его дяди, да и всего сегодняшнего вечера в целом. Что, если он не поймёт?..  
Он сморгнул. Нет. Не думать о плохом, только не сейчас.

– До завтра.

Зуко отключился первым.

Он зависел от мнения дяди очень сильно. Даже не потому, что боялся осуждения как такового – он боялся его именно от него. От человека, буквально вырастившего его заново, сумевшего помочь ему справиться со всем тем грузом психологических травм, оставленных Озаем. От человека, ставшего его семьёй, ставшего его отцом. Зуко понимал, что дядя не перестанет любить его и никогда от него не откажется, но этот страх, порождённый годами уверенности в своей неправильности, прогрызал его изнутри. Страх того, что на него снова посмотрят, как на что-то _плохое_ , что-то, заслуживающее только презрения, но никак не любви.  
Он тонул в этом водовороте снова и снова. Прокручивал в голове свои слова, возможную реакцию, то, как всё может сложиться… И всё больше погружаясь в эти страхи, Зуко действительно забыл о том, что дядя всегда был и будет на его стороне. И всегда будет готов принять его, каким бы неправильным и недостойным он себе не казался.

Дядя верил, что Зуко заслуживал этой любви. Сам Зуко понимал, что никогда не сможет заслужить его, но, видят боги, он готов был потратить всю жизнь, чтобы попытаться.

***

Мэй окинула его внимательным взглядом с головы до ног и резюмировала:

– Выглядишь отвратительно влюблённым. Поздравляю, – Зуко пожал плечами и кивнул, соглашаясь. Но всё-таки не смог отказать себе в ответной шпильке.

– Судя по новым фото Тай Ли, это я должен вас поздравлять. Мило смотритесь, – Мэй прищурилась.

– Туше, – буркнула она, утыкаясь в телефон. Зуко тихо усмехнулся.

Они сидели в комнате Мэй – совсем как полгода назад, когда Зуко признавался ей в своих чувствах к Аангу. Он вспоминал этот момент с лёгким смущением и приятным ощущением ностальгии. Сейчас ему точно было не о чём волноваться.

Мэй методично листала новостную ленту, очевидно, собираясь игнорировать его всё оставшееся время. Зуко, сидящий на её кровати, всерьёз задумывался о том, чтобы взять и позвонить Тай Ли – та, хотя бы сможет её расшевелить. Хотя она кого угодно могла расшевелить. Он иногда радовался тому, что они с Аангом не очень близки.

– Ты уезжаешь в субботу? – поинтересовалась Мэй, спустя несколько минут тишины. Зуко вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернулся к ней. Та продолжала копаться в своей ленте, но явно ждала ответа.

– Да, – неохотно выдавил он. – На два дня, как обычно.

Мэй просто кивнула.

– Ясно, – они снова замолчали. Зуко не любил поднимать эту тему – после неё всегда оставалось неприятно послевкусие – но Мэй позволялось чуточку больше, чем всем остальным. – Аанг знает?

– Нет.

Она подняла на него взгляд.

Свою семью Зуко ни с кем не обсуждал. Его друзья точно понимали, что у него что-то не так с родственниками за исключением дяди, но вопросов не задавали. Он был им за это благодарен.

Аанг не задевал эту тему вообще. Айро он всегда уважал и общался с ним очень почтительно. После того, как статус их с Зуко отношений изменился, дядя убедительно попросил пригласить Аанга на чай, и, к удивлению, всё прошло более чем отлично. Он часто начал появляться в их доме, болтаясь в комнате Зуко, иногда даже помогал дяде в саду. Тот не раз замечал, что Аанг очень хорошо на него влияет, и Зуко не мог не согласиться с этим. Он действительно стал чувствоваться себя немного свободнее, и абсолютно точно – счастливее.

О произошедшем в семье Зуко Аанг никогда не спрашивал. Возможно, понимал, что тот сам расскажет, когда будет готов. Зуко, по крайней мере, собирался так и сделать. Но готовым себя не чувствовал.

Они с дядей долгое время были единственными людьми друг у друга. Мама не могла навещать его часто, тем более, во время терапии, когда любое воспоминание о старом доме могло быть триггером. Зуко привык считать семьёй только их двоих – себя и дядю. Постепенно он снова возобновил общение с Мэй и Тай Ли, и, кажется, они стали ещё ближе. Ещё позднее, свои места в этом «кругу» заняли его друзья. Потом они с Аангом начали встречаться.

Зуко с уверенностью мог сказать, что они его семья теперь. Воспоминания об Озае и Азуле не вызывали былого отторжения и ненависти. Он признавал их, как людей, с которыми он был связан кровными узами, с которыми он когда-то делил общий дом, но не как семью. Он сомневался в том, что хоть когда-нибудь сможет их так назвать.

В субботу ему предстояло вернуться туда. Мама приезжала на выходные, и какое-то время, они проводили в самом доме. Не лучшие моменты. Озай этим пытался продемонстрировать свою власть, полный контроль над ситуацией даже спустя годы, но на деле, не вызывал этим ничего, кроме раздражения.  
Когда им, наконец, удавалось освободиться, мама забирала их в парк. Они просто гуляли, обменивались последними новостями, а с недавних пор, она начала рассказывать о своей маленькой дочери. Зуко был за неё рад, очень. Мама смущённо оглядывалась на Азулу. Та никогда не принимала участия в их разговорах, но на этих моментах презрительно морщилась и отворачивалась. Зуко знал, о чём именно она думает. И понять этого никогда не мог.

– Ты скажешь ему? – спросила Мэй, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Зуко вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.

– Да, конечно. Только позже.

– То есть, прямо накануне.

– Мэй.

– Ладно-ладно. Делай, как знаешь, – она махнула рукой, возвращая всё своё внимание телефону.

Зуко понимал, что так она выражает беспокойство – в своём своеобразном стиле. Мэй никогда была образцом эмоциональности, в отличие от них с Тай Ли, но это не значило, что она совсем лишена чувств. По крайней мере, её окружения это точно не касалось.

– Я скажу ему, – пообещал он. Мэй промолчала, но атмосфера стала менее напряжённой. – Честное слово.

– Смотри у меня, – откликнулась она, бросая на него короткий взгляд. Кажется, она тоже начала проникаться обаянием Аанга. Только это могло объяснить её внезапную заинтересованность в этом вопросе.

***

> аанг: доброе утро (9:26)  
>  аанг: просто решил напомнить, что я люблю тебя (9:26)

***

Сокка покосился на зажатую в его пальцах сигарету и прищурился.

– Только не дыми, – попросил он, морщась. Зуко пожал плечами и затянулся.

Он редко курил. Приучился у Мэй ( _что удивительно_ ), но не то, чтобы сильно увлёкся. Так, баловался время от времени, что стало случаться намного реже, когда он подружился с ребятами. Дядя, если и знал, то виду не подавал.

У Зуко было достаточно плохих привычек, в числе которых находилась и постоянная тревога по поводу чьего-либо мнения. Он ждал того момента, когда, наконец, перестанет переживать из-за этого, а он всё не наступал. Конечно, сейчас он чувствовал себя намного увереннее, чем несколько лет назад, но старые шрамы тяжело забыть. Особенно, когда ежедневно наблюдаешь их в зеркале.  
Дядя уверял его, что если за это и есть, кого благодарить – то только самого Зуко. За то, что он сумел найти в себе силу для того, чтобы оправиться. Зуко был готов с ним поспорить. И всё никак не решался.

Они ждали Аанга у парка, собираясь забрать Тоф. Похоже, она опять поругалась с родителями, это было слышно по недовольному, резковатому голосу Сокки, сказавшему только: « _Поедешь с нами?_ ». Зуко согласился – не мог не. Он бы взял дядину машину, но решил, что лишние скандалы им ни к чему.

Родители Тоф были строгими, но любящими. Они беспокоились за неё – это было видно по каждому их движению, каждому слову. И искренне верили, что их дочь беззащитна, несамостоятельна и нуждается в помощи. Возможно, не будь Зуко знаком с Тоф лично, он бы с ними согласился.

Сама Тоф была грубой и дерзкой. Она абсолютно не стеснялась своей слабости, превращая в достоинство, делающую её особенной. Ей не нужно было зрение, чтобы видеть правду, тогда как окружающим и его не было достаточно. Она была сильной, похоже, как и все в их компании, но по-особенному.

Озай убеждал Зуко в его неправильности всю его жизнь. Он не мог вспомнить и дня, когда ему бы не ткнули в лицо, _что ему лишь повезло родиться_. Что он совершенно не похож на своего отца. И шрам, оставшийся ему на память, так и не заживший, вызывал только всплеск жгучего, непреодолимого гнева. И страха.  
Со временем Зуко смог смириться и с этим. Смог принять это, как часть себя, как доказательство того, что он был там и выжил. Что его прошлое, такое же, как этот шрам – старое, страшное, ненавистное. Но отпущенное. Может, он и не сможет окончательно позабыть об этом. Зато он готов это принять.

Тоф смеялась над своей слепотой.

Зуко помнил, как ему стало неловко, когда он впервые услышал, как она обшучивает саму себя. Как он покосился в сторону остальных – на Катару, отводящую взгляд, на Аанга, неуверенно трущего центр ладони большим пальцем другой руки. На саму Тоф, ухмыляющуюся, довольную и ни капли не смущённую. Словно в этом не было ничего такого – просто шутка, такая же обычная, как и все. Только Сокка, кажется, не выглядел задетым, пытаясь продолжить разговор.  
Зуко никогда не смог бы поступить так же. Пройтись по своим шрамам, по своим страхам острым словцом. Тоф могла. Он – нет. Какие, на самом деле, у него могли быть проблемы рядом с ней? Со слепой, одинокой девочкой, запертой всю свою жизнь в четырёх стенах своего дома, встретившей своих будущих друзей совершенно случайно, посреди очередного побега? Как он мог жаловаться на _что-то_ , когда рядом была Тоф, вся состоящая из колкостей и грубой прямолинейности. Не боящаяся идти вперёд, даже не видя дороги.

Тоф, при всей своей твёрдости, смотрела глубже их всех вместе взятых. Люди вокруг доверяли своим глазам, она – только своим чувствам. Она была резкой, этого у неё не отнять, но от того не менее понимающей. Уж если кто и знал, каково ощущать бесконечный контроль, то только Тоф. В этом они, к сожалению, были близки.

Сокка пихнул его в плечо, кивая вперёд. Зуко поднял взгляд и наткнулся на бегущего к ним Аанга. Яркое жёлтое пятно, несущееся к ним на всех скоростях. Зуко подавил улыбку, туша сигарету о серый бетон.

– Привет! – он затормозил ровно перед ними, сгибаясь. Упёрся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться, и сдавленно продолжил: – Я бежал, как мог, Сокка, я тебе клянусь.

Сокка не убеждённо кивнул.

– Сделаю вид, что поверил. Ну, пошли?

– Ага, – Аанг выпрямился. Его взгляд скользнул по рукам Зуко, и он неловко поднял глаза. – Не знал, что ты куришь…

Зуко швырнул сигарету в мусорку.

– Это старое. Обещаю бросить, – Аанг мягко усмехнулся, прищуриваясь.

– Ловлю на слове. 

Сокка раздражённо закатил глаза, и, схватив Аанга за рукав, потащил его вперёд.

– Вот только не начинайте, – пригрозил он.

– Не начинать что?

– Вот _это_ , – Сокка махнул рукой, пытаясь что-то объяснить. – Эти ваши _штуки_.

– Не понимаю о чём ты, – Аанг извернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Зуко через плечо и подмигнуть. Сокка это заметил и отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

Зуко ускорил шаг, чтобы догнать их. И чтобы иметь возможность обхватить пальцами запястье Аанга. Тот улыбнулся шире.

***

– Сокка спрашивает, пойдёшь ли ты с нами в скейт-парк.

– Прямо так и спрашивает? – Зуко покосился на Аанга. Тот, развалившись на его кровати, нахмурился, уставившись в телефон.

– Не совсем. Цитирую: « _Эй, бро, не забудь захватить своего шрамоносного зануду завтра. Он будет в восторге_ », – Зуко закатил глаза. Вот это уже было больше похоже на Сокку. – Так что? Ты идёшь?

– Сомневаюсь, что мне там понравится, – Аанг мгновенно состроил обиженное лицо. – Я _не умею_ кататься, помнишь?

– Сокка и Суюки тоже не умеют, и что? Я же обещал тебя научить. По-моему, отличный повод.

Зуко вздохнул. Аанг выжидающе смотрел на него, устроившись на подушках. Зуко бы очень хотел дать ему понять, что не всё в этом мире сходит ему с рук, но всё никак не мог. Тому достаточно было заявиться на пороге его дома со своей фирменной улыбочкой очаровательного негодяя, и Зуко готов был простить ему всё, что угодно.  
В том числе и свою кровать, с которой он, при случае, сгонял даже Мэй.

Он уставился в тарелку с клубникой. Дядя развёл в их дворе целый сад, в котором обожали болтаться, кажется, все его друзья. Иногда Зуко думал, что с ним общаются исключительно ради дяди и его легендарного чая – что ж, в этом он смог бы их понять. Чай тот готовил действительно невероятный, хотя Зуко и не был помешан на нём так же, как все остальные.  
Аанг завалился к нему в гости с самого утра – едва проснувшегося Зуко буквально снесло с порога его энергией локального бодрящего урагана. В чайной дяди он сегодня не был нужен, так что мог хоть весь день посвятить ленивым обнимашкам на диване. Разумеется, Аанг ему не позволил.

Они объелись вишней так, что от кислоты сводило челюсть. Аанг, перемазанный в соке, пытался разблокировать телефон и безостановочно смеялся. Губы у него были красные. Зуко едва не угрозами прогнал его умываться, после того, как Аанг перепачкал и его, обхватив липкими розовыми пальцами его лицо и поцеловав в лоб. Уперевшись ладонями в его плечи, Зуко обещал, что никогда больше не запустит к себе. А потом они всё-таки поднялись в его комнату, и весь последний час болтали ни о чём. Он был вынужден признать, что давно так не отдыхал. Во всех смыслах.

– Зуко? Ты здесь? – Зуко поднял взгляд. Аанг подкатился к краю кровати, перевернувшись на живот, и оказался прямо напротив его лица.

– Угу, – он кивнул. – Просто задумался… всё равно, у меня не получится завтра. Мне нужно будет уехать.

– Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Аанг. Зуко не хотел заставлять его волноваться, он вообще не планировал начинать этот разговор, так что он просто помотал головой.

– Нет, просто дела есть. Прости.

Аанг внимательно посмотрел на него, очевидно, пытаясь понять, в чём дело. Он всегда хорошо читал людей, особенно таких эмоциональных, как Зуко. Но в этот раз он пожал плечами и снова уткнулся в телефон.

– Да всё нормально, – ответил он, и тут же вскинулся: – Да ладно?!

– Что такое?

– Премьеру опять перенесли! Сокка же мне все уши прожужжит… – он уронил голову на руки и вымученно застонал. Зуко подавил смешок.

– Сочувствую. Клубнику? – Аанг поднял глаза, уставившись на него, а затем глухо пробормотал:

– Давай, – и, приподнявшись на локтях, потянулся вперёд. Обхватил ягоду губами, протолкнул в рот языком и окинул Зуко загоревшимся взглядом: – Я придумал.

– Что?

– Раз уж тебя завтра не будет, предлагаю упасть сейчас на диван, устроить киномарафон и потратить на него весь день. Как тебе идея?

Зуко иногда удивлялся – как Аангу всегда удаётся угадывать его мысли? И, на самом деле, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Ни смотря на все их различия, они дополняли друг друга. Буквально минуту назад он и сам был готов предложить нечто подобное, но его просто опередили. Зуко с лёгкостью мог понять, чего Аанг хочет в тот или иной момент, по одному только взгляду или короткому движению. Им всегда было легко как-то друг с другом взаимодействовать – в большинстве случаев, их мнение по каким-то вопросам оказывалось одинаковым. Сокка обожал называть это « _ментальной связью_ », а Зуко думал, что они с Аангом просто друг другу подходят.  
Сейчас, глядя на Аанга, валяющегося на его кровати, крадущего клубнику у него прямо из-под носа, он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме того, как им повезло друг друга встретить. Он не мог представить свою жизнь без него – сначала, как лучшего друга, а теперь и возлюбленного. И он действительно не смог бы отказать ему ни в чём, особенно, в такой мелочи, которая и ему пришлась по вкусу.

Зуко улыбнулся.

– Превосходная, – он встал, поднимая тарелку как можно выше. Аанг проводил это движение недовольным взглядом и слабо боднул его лбом в живот. – Давай, двигайся. Иначе мы тут навсегда застрянем.

– Ничего не имею против, – пробормотал Аанг, тем не менее, вставая с кровати. Он наклонил голову, пряча лицо, но Зуко итак знал, что тот улыбается.

Он беззлобно фыркнул.

– Пошли. А то ты слопаешь всё до конца первого фильма.

– Ну, вот кто бы говорил.

***

В итоге, вырваться к ребятам он смог только во вторник.

Сокка встретил его крепкими объятьями и не менее крепким ударом в плечо. Зуко краем взгляда заметил девочек, идущих к ним, а затем зацепился за мельтешащую рядом с Соккой макушку Аанга и оторваться уже не смог. _Господи, как же он скучал_.  
Он сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы оказаться ближе, и в ту же секунду оказался в кольце чужих рук. Зуко с удовольствием обнял Аанга в ответ, утыкаясь носом в его шею, впервые чувствуя себя спокойно за эти три безумных дня.

Сокка на фоне состроил гримасу отвращения, но, в кои-то веки, Зуко не хотелось огрызнуться в ответ.

– Привет, – прошептал Аанг ему в ухо. Зуко кожей чувствовал его улыбку.

– Привет, – отстраняться не хотелось, но место, да и время, были не лучшими. Ему бы и с остальными поздороваться, в конце концов.

Зуко с неохотой отпустил его, напоследок скользнув по рукам Аанга и коротко сжав его запястья. Сбоку на него тут же налетела Катара, Суюки ограничилась приветливой улыбкой и протянутым кулачком. Тоф коротко показала знак мира ( _Сокка научил?_ ) и спросила, не пойти ли им поесть. Некоторые вещи не менялись. Зуко был рад вернуться в своё течение.

Они избрали своей целью кафе в паре кварталов отсюда. Сокка, хлопнув ладоши, радостно заявил, что там готовят _лучший_ рамен во всём городе, и им оставалось только поверить ему на слово.

Аанг шёл справа, иногда задевая его плечом. Как ему удавалось успокаивать Зуко одним своим присутствием? Один из вопросов, на которые ему всё никак не найти ответа.

– Ну-с, – Сокка резко возник рядом, обхватывая плечи Зуко рукой. – Рассказывай. Куда ты пропал?

– Да так, – Зуко дёрнулся от внезапного вторжения в своё личное пространство. Не то, чтобы он был против. Просто к таким выпадам Сокки невозможно было привыкнуть. – Надо было заехать домой.

Сокка нахмурился.

– Мы к тебе заходили вчера, вас с дядей не было.

Повисло недолгое молчание. Зуко чувствовал направленные на него взгляды и силился понять: _а стоит ли?_ В том, чтобы рассказать ребятам, не было ничего такого – он доверял им, но, тем не менее, какая-то его часть не хотела этим делиться. Это было только его прошлое, тяжёлое, болезненное, и его трудно было понять. Вообще всё это трудно было понять, Зуко знал, что то, что происходило в его семье, было ненормально и неправильно. Старые травмы мешали ему во многом, а сейчас не давали мыслить здраво, вытесняя уверенность в своих друзьях. Он не собирался дать им победить.

– Нет, в смысле…– он нервно выдохнул, сглатывая и замедлился. – Я был… _дома_.

Тишина.

– _Оу_ , – неловко выдавил Сокка и отпустил его плечо. Зуко нахмурился, пряча руки в карманы, и собирался перевести разговор на другую тему, или, вообще, закончить его, ускорив шаг, когда почувствовал осторожное прикосновение.

Аанг легко коснулся его локтя, вырывая из потока скачущих мыслей. Покосившись в его сторону, Зуко наткнулся на взгляд, полный участия. Все они знали, что Зуко не любит, а потому, не поднимает эту тему, но сейчас, кажется, только Аанг мог помочь ему справиться с этим.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил он, подходя ближе. Зуко остановился, остановились и остальные, а он смотрел на Аанга и пытался понять, как ответить на этот вопрос правильно.

_В порядке ли Зуко сейчас?_ Более или менее. _Был ли он в порядке тогда?_ Нет. Определённо нет. Он никогда не мог быть в порядке в том доме – это аксиома. Но что он тогда должен ответить? Что именно подразумевал этот вопрос?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Зуко. – Я… Мне трудно понять, что я чувствую, когда возвращаюсь оттуда.

– Но зачем ты туда поехал? – спросила Катара. Она неуверенно коснулась его плеча, встав на место Сокки, и попыталась поймать его взгляд.

– Мама приезжала, – пальцы Катары дрогнули. Глаза Аанга напротив расширились, он скользнул ладонью вверх, и сжал руку Зуко.

Тот вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Кажется, недалеко были скамейки. Может, ему действительно стоит рассказать им. Хотя бы что-то.  
Зуко окинул их взглядом – ребята ждали, но он был уверен, что они не станут принуждать его. Это было самое главное, это отличало его нынешнее окружение от прежнего. Они были рядом, но они не давили на него, они были готовы помочь и отступить назад, если эту помощь он не был готов принять. Рядом с ними ему дышалось свободнее, куда свободнее, чем в его родном доме.

_Они_ его семья теперь. Не Озай, не Азула. Даже не его мать. Только дядя, Мэй, Аанг, его друзья. Он может рассказать им.

– Пошли, – сказал Зуко, поднимая голову. – Это долгая история.


End file.
